


Rainy Days and Mondays

by runawaygypsy



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A friend requested this: "Write a fluffy, romantic, kinda spicy Benedict fanfic," so, here it is... this one is going to be a multi-chapter piece, simply because I think there's more than this, but this is a good start.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Monday #1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend requested this: "Write a fluffy, romantic, kinda spicy Benedict fanfic," so, here it is... this one is going to be a multi-chapter piece, simply because I think there's more than this, but this is a good start.

She stepped out into the rain and was immediately covered by the spray of a large truck speeding by. “Fuck!” she mumbled under her breath, hoping that nobody else heard her. She glanced around and breathed a sigh of relief that none of her co-workers were nearby. 

Jeni was known as the good girl at work. She was the workaholic, the comic-book nerd. She secretly relished wearing Wonder Woman socks under her sensible shoes and trousers. She never took great pains to look good, preferring to only line her eyes with a slight bit of brown liner to match their color, convinced that they wouldn't show up as much through her glasses, anyhow. Today, her tangles of thick brown curls were pulled back into a half-assed ponytail, tendrils coming out in every which way, their frizz now wet and dappled with muddy droplets. She took off her jacket, removed her blazer and used the sleeve of it to wipe off the muck from her face. “God, you look even worse, now,” she grumbled at her self. 

As she turned to continue her walk home, she was blindsided, her face hitting into the chest of a passing man so hard that it nearly knocked her from her feet. She teetered backwards and was caught by unseen hands. “Oh my God, are you alright?” he asked in a low, smooth voice filled with concern.

She blinked for a moment, stunned, then looked up into a pair of beautiful rainbow-colored eyes surrounded by a man with a face of unconventional handsomeness, with his dark curls, angular cheekbones, wide-set eyes and bowed lips. “Ummm, yeah,” she answered, blinking like she was trying to bring herself out of a stupor. “I think so.” As a sudden wave of concern overtook her, she widened her eyes and gushed, “I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going at all.” She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his.

He smiled and it made her stomach flip flop. “It's alright,” he replied, “Obviously, you've got somewhere to go, right?” The way he looked at her nearly knocked the breath out of her. “I certainly don't want to keep you from getting there.”

“Sadly, no.” she cast her eyes down, slightly embarrassed that she was admitting her lack of social life to a total stranger. “I'm just on my way home. I guess my only plans would be changing out of these clothes, maybe having a bubble bath, then ordering out for some Indian food and watching something on television.”

He chuckled, but it didn't sound like he was mocking her, rather it was more like he was sympathizing with her situation. “Eventful,” he said. “Then again, it is a Monday. I don't imagine many people have plans on Monday. What about on the weekend?”

Jeni looked back up to him, seeing his interest in her. “Nope,” she smirked. “Not even then.”

He frowned. “A pretty girl like you should have plans some time,” he scoffed. “I don't believe it.”

Another heart flop. Pretty. He had called her pretty. Her face dyed itself a lovely shade of beet and she snorted her discomfort. “Hah, pretty,” she retorted. “That's something I've never been called.”

He raised his eyebrow in curiosity. “Never? What have you been called, then?” 

She kicked her foot absently back against the brick of the building. “I'd rather not say...” 

“That bad, huh?” He flinched. “I've been called a few names myself. Alien is my favorite.” He let out a small laugh, seemingly pleased with himself. “You, however,” he clicked his tongue, “Completely undeserving of anything short of pretty.” Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he drew her closer to him. “That being said, would you like to go out for coffee?”

Jeni held her hands out. “I'm a little wet, here,” she said, squirming uncomfortably at his assumed familiarity.

He brought his hand up to his forehead, flustered. “And so you are.” He lowered his hand and looked back down at her. “Shall we set a date, then?”

In a moment of unabashed courage, she smiled at him for the first time. “Or, you could come with me, wait at my place while I change and we could go out then... if you're comfortable with that.”

“I should be asking you if you'd be alright,” he answered. “How do you know I'm not the Boogey Man?” He stuck out his tongue and widened his eyes, crossing them in a way that made her laugh. “You did just meet me.”

She began walking, glancing back to see if he was following. He was. “I think I'll be alright,” she shouted as he caught up with her. “My name's Jeni, by the way.” She held her hand out sideways. “We can at least get a bit more acquainted while we're walking.”

“Benedict,” he introduced as he grasped her outstretched hand and brought it to his lips, sweeping them gently across her skin. He smiled softly to himself when he felt her shudder. “You may call me Ben.”

She pulled her hand back, her flesh still tingly from his touch. “What a name,” she grinned. 

“Well, my last name is Cumberbatch, so it didn't get much better,” he replied. He scowled, but his eyebrows released themselves in amusement when he saw that she looked alarmed. “I've gotten used to it.”

“I'm sorry,” she apologized. “I've just never heard a name like that.” With a sigh, she added, “I've always wanted a more unique name than Jennifer Elaine Bradley.”

He reached down and took her hand, grasping it tightly. “I think it's a beautiful name,” he whispered in her ear.

A shiver went down Jeni's spine as his breath curled into the shell of her ear and she began walking faster, unwittingly dragging him down the sidewalk with her. “It's not that far, now,” she breathed. “I'm on the next block.” She moved so quickly, the falling rain made the scenes unfolding in front of her look like an impressionist painting. When, at last, they had reached a dull, gray building, had ascended the worn, red-carpeted staircase and come to a stop in front of a plain door bearing only the outlines of the number 10 in its dingy paint, she was out of breath and could see nothing except the steam that accumulated on the inside of her glasses. 

As she dug into her jacket pocket for her keys, retrieved them, and slid them into the lock, Ben reached down and pulled her glasses from her face, unzipped his own jacket and proceeded to use his white t-shirt to wipe them dry. “Let's dry these for you,” he said. He watched her in profile as she opened the door. “I wasn't lying,” he mumbled. “You are pretty.”

Jeni glanced over her shoulder at him, seeing him blurrily, his hands working to dry her glasses. “Thank you,” she sighed. “You done with those yet?” she pointed at her glasses. “I really can't see.”

He blushed. “Sorry,” he shrugged as he handed them back to her. “Here.” He set them back on her face, moving his hands away so she could adjust them. He watched her fix their placement on her nose, then tracked her as she made her way into her flat. 

“You can take a seat on the sofa or one of the armchairs, if you'd like,” she said, waving her hand around the room. “I've got to get out of these wet clothes.” She disappeared into an adjacent room and shut the door as he contemplated where he would sit. 

The arm chair nearest him looked like the most likely candidate, it's seat being high enough to accommodate his long legs. He sat down and leaned on the armrest, taking in his surroundings. Her flat was plainly decorated, its walls nearly bare with the exception of a framed art print of Starry Night hanging over her television. Her furniture was all matching in a shade of brown between camel and caramel, throw pillows in various shades of blue, end-tables and coffee table wooden with modern styling, all bare except a comic lying on one of them, folded over and half-read. “You have a lovely place,” he shouted. His response was a muffled, “Thank you.”

This woman was already an enigma to him. She seemed so proper, so timid, yet so mysterious. When at last she emerged from the bedroom, his jaw dropped. Instead of the business-like attire she had been wearing before, or the casual but nice dress he had expected, she was clad in skinny jeans, a pair of knee-high black boots, a Marvel t-shirt that hugged her previously hidden curves, and her hair had been released by its confines and now haloed her face wildly. She saw his reaction and her face immediately fell. “Were you planning on going somewhere more dressed up?” She reached back to the door handle. “I could change.”

“No,” he rasped, his breath suddenly gone. “It's just that...”

Her eyebrows knit together. “What?”

“You're beautiful like this,” he gushed. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. “Just perfect.”

Jeni smiled, her first real, genuine smile in a long time.”You're not just saying that, are you?”

Ben stood up and his long legs quickly bridged the gap between them. “No, you're perfect,” he whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. As soon as he felt her tense up, he stood up and took a step away from her. “I'm sorry, that was too forward, wasn't it?” he asked.

“No,” she answered quietly, “You just took me by surprise.” She glanced up at him, how his eyes tenderly regarded her. “Let's get to coffee, shall we?”

He grinned at her, his heart soaring just a little higher as she took his elbow and they made their way back out into the rain.


	2. Monday #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's fairly short...

Jeni stood under the awning of the coffee shop shaking her umbrella out so it wouldn't drip on the floor when she entered. Satisfied with it, she folded it up and turned to open the door when she heard a voice behind her. “Ah, there you are,” he said. “Let me get that for you.” His hand gripped the edge of the door over the handle she held.

She smiled. “Hello, Ben.” She knew he'd meant to surprise her, but she had seen his reflection in the window before he had even approached her. “Are you always such a gentleman?” Looking up at him, she could already see the answer was yes.

“I wouldn't have anything less,” he grinned. “Ladies first.” He pulled the door the rest of the way, letting her enter the shop, then stepping in gingerly behind her. “Shall we find a table?” Jeni could only nod, her head spinning in a million different directions. It was only in her wildest dreams had she ever thought there were men like this and it sent her mind into overdrive. She let him grasp her elbow and followed mutely as he led her to a table in the far corner of the room. “Will this do?”

Jeni paused for a moment, then realized they had stopped. “Oh, yeah, this is great,” she managed to say. She sat when he pulled a chair out for her, then shook her coat off, letting it hang over the back of her chair with her umbrella that he had placed there. “I hope you don't mind the casual attire,” she said when she saw that he had been wearing a white button down and slacks under his own coat. “No work today,” she shrugged.

Ben smiled and let out a chuckle. “You look gorgeous,” he replied with a smirk, his eyes dancing. “Casual suits you.” He folded his coat over the back of his chair. “What would you like?” 

She turned to look at the menu that hung over the counter. “Vanilla latte, please,” she answered as she returned her gaze to him.

He nodded his head. “Be right back.” He sprinted through the small crowd waiting for their orders and was at the counter in no time ordering their drinks. She watched as he animatedly chatted with the baristas, his hands flying about to punctuate whatever point he was making, and heard his distinct laugh over the hum of the shop as he gathered their drinks and made his way back. “For you,” he smiled as he handed her the latte.

“Thank you,” she said, taking it from him. She took a sip from the froth on top. “Delicious!”

Ben sat down and sipped his own drink. “It is,” he agreed. “Best latte I've had.” 

They sat in silence for a while, sipping their lattes and glancing around the coffee shop. It wasn't like they'd never been there before, they had. This was the same shop they'd come to the previous week; the same chalk-written menus hung over the same counters full of tempting sweets, the same travertine floors worn in the same spots from the foot traffic, the same mismatched tables and chairs that gave it an old-world ambiance, the same yellow lighting that gave it a warmth and charm. But they were tongue-tied, so it seemed, their light-hearted chit-chat given way to an awkward silence as they were uncertain what to say to one another.

Ben was the first to break the silence. He sat his cup down on the table, both hands still clasped around it like they craved the warmth. Leaning in closer to her, he asked, “What is it you do for a living?”

Jeni nearly jumped, her thoughts broken by the sound of his voice. Her eyes snapped over to his. “I'm in accounting,” she answered. “Mostly Accounts Receivable, but some otherwise.” To her, it sounded like the most bland job ever. “I... I don't know...” she dismissed. “It's boring.”

“Not at all,” he replied, reaching his hand across the table and placing it over hers. “I love a woman who is good at numbers.”

“Well, what do you do?” she asked, nearly afraid to hear the answer because she thought it might blow the whole mythology of who he was in her mind. In the week since they had first met, she had concocted whole scenarios of who he was, job, hobbies, everything. Of course, none of it was based on actual fact and she braced herself, afraid she would flinch when he told her.

“Me?” he said, a quizzical look on his face, “Well, I'm a... a... I'm a writer.” His eyes glanced down, as though he were nearly ashamed at the admission. 

“Have you written anything I may have read?” As if he hadn't already piqued her interest, she raised her eyebrows at him.

He shook his head. “No, sadly I mostly write descriptions for technical manuals. Even if you had read something I'd written, I've not gotten any credit for them.” He drummed his thumb on the table, out of nerves, out of boredom, who knew. Out of nowhere, he blurted, “I was being entirely truthful, you know.”

“About what?” Jeni turned her hand over and curled her fingers around his.

With a sigh, he answered, “That you're pretty.” He looked at her expectantly, his gaze fixed on her like a cat tracking a mouse.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, not wanting to argue. She knew he wouldn't let it alone and hoped that her shy silence would at least allow him the dignity of being right. She looked down into her lap, her modesty deflecting his complements.

He kept going. “I've honestly seen some very attractive girls in my life and, really, you are one of the prettiest girls that I've seen.” Her eyes flicked up at him and saw that he was staring at her in earnest. “I can't quite put my finger on it,” he continued. “I think that it's just that you aren't trying to put on airs or be something you're not.”

“Why would I?” she asked. “It's not like I've got anyone to impress. I'm just a grunt at a multi-national corporation. I hate my co-workers and am not too thrilled with my job, but, in this economy, you keep what you have until you find something else.” She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. “I'm sorry, you were just trying to complement me and I just shot off...” She covered her face in her hands. “I'm sorry.”

When Jeni looked back at Ben, he was grinning. “That's exactly what I mean,” he said. “You have no need to impress anyone.”

Jeni took her hands away from her face and set them on the table. “That little drama there didn't turn you off of me at all, did it?” She cocked her head at him, knowing already what his answer was.

“Not in the least.” He reached to grab her hand, gently plying it from the table top. “Jeni, these coffee dates are nice, but I would really love to take you out to dinner, maybe something after like a movie. Would you go out with me?”

She was nearly speechless. “I...I...” she stammered. “Yes, I'd like that.”

The relief he felt was apparent on his face, “Good,” he sighed, his entire form relaxing. “I mean, I'm happy that you said yes. This would have been entirely too awkward had you declined.” He lifted her hand close and kissed it. 

“When would you like to go?” she asked, letting the electricity of his touch linger on her skin longer than she had intended. 

“I'm free Friday, if that would work for you?” His eyebrow raised in sincerity. “Seven o'clock?”

Jeni nodded. “That sounds perfect.”


	3. Rainy Day #1

“Ugh,” Jeni let out a disgusted grunt as she sucked her belly in while looking in the mirror. “New outfit.” 

“Casual or dressy?” her roommate and best friend Kim asked from the void that was the closet.

Jeni pulled the dress off over her head and answered, “He didn't say, so I would guess both?” She threw the offending garment on top of the pile that was quickly accumulating on the bed. “Maybe I should just wear jeans and a t-shirt.”

Kim peered at her from between hangers. “No,” she answered, “If you're not wearing a skirt or a dress, at least be sensible and wear slacks on your date.” She threw a pair of dark gray trousers and they hit Jeni square in the back.

“You're right, I know you're right,” Jeni shrugged. “It's just that it's been ages since I've been on a date. My last one was, oh,” she glanced at the clock on the wall, “How about never?”

“No!” Kim exclaimed with surprise. “You've never been on a date?”

Jeni shrugged. “Not a proper one.” She pulled on the trousers and pointed at a turquoise button-up that was next to Kim's right elbow. “I've been on group dates before, and out with friends that happened to be men, but never one on one with a man who asked me and might possibly be interested in me.” She smiled and it was nearly too small to contain her excitement. 

“Well, then,” Kim said as she stepped out of the closet with the shirt. “You need to look extra sexy then. What are you planning on wearing under?”

Holding her hands out, Jeni motioned to herself. “Already wearing it.”

Kim took stick of her simple ensemble, the cotton bikini panties, the sensible bra, and said, “No, you're not.” She walked to the bureau and opened up the top drawer. “Every woman has one set that she feels sexy in, let's find yours.”

“Hey,” Jeni protested. “That's private!” She moved to pull Kim away from the drawer, but realized she was too late as her friend hauled out a set of red lace panties, garter and bra. 

“Well, lookee here,” Kim taunted, swinging the lacy underthings around over her head. “Seems we have a hidden sex kitten lurking.”

Jeni covered her face with her hands. “Those were a gag gift,” she said, her voice muffled by her hands. “My sister got them for me when I went off to college.”

“Well, put them on,” Kim commanded. “Even if he doesn't see them, you'll feel sexy.” She grinned as she held the bra over Jeni's chest. 

Jeni snatched it from her. “Not necessarily.” She took off her sensible bra and panties, quickly replacing them with the sexy ones. “What do you think?” she asked holding her arms out awkwardly.

“Vavavavoom!” Kim hooted, widening her eyes in mock surprise. “And now, don't you feel sexier?”

Blushing, Jeni turned around. “A little.” She reached into the closet and pulled out a sensible black cocktail dress, knee-length, that cinched her waist in and had a deep enough V in the front to give a little peek at her cleavage, but covered enough to be modest. She slid the dress over her head and adjusted it around her body. “I think this will do.” She turned around slowly so that Kim could see.

Kim clapped her hands together. “That, right there, is smokin' hot,” she said. “I doubt he'll be able to take his eyes off you.

“Thanks,” Jeni mumbled as she reached into the bottom of the closet and pulled out a pair of black, peep-toe heels. She slid them on and it made her taller than Kim. “So not used to this,” she laughed as she teetered towards the door. “Now, all I have to do is wait.”

Kim ran ahead of her into the living room. “You shouldn't have to wait for long,” she yelled behind her. “I see a tall drink of water coming up the stairs, but he's not dressed up.”

“Couldn't be him, then,” Jeni huffed. Her words still lingered in the air when there was a knock on the door. “Could it?” She finished walking to the door and opened it just as Kim plopped down on the sofa. “Ben,” she said, eyeing his slacks, t-shirt and v-neck jumper. “Wow, you're...uh...quite casual.”

Ben leaned his arm on the door frame, his eyes trailing down her figure, then back up. “You look absolutely stunning,” he said, “But I don't know if it's practical for what I've got planned.” She looked at him quizzically and he added, “You might want to at least change your shoes.” 

“Where are we going?” she asked, kicking her heels off and suddenly feeling short.

He chuckled. “Well, I thought we might pop by the pub for dinner,” he answered, “After that, it's a surprise.” He winked at her precociously. “You'll want to dress warmly. I've heard it's going to rain tonight.”

“Should I just change entirely?” she asked, getting slightly annoyed. He pursed his lips and nodded, so she returned to her room to change.

Kim giggled and stood up. “I'm Kim,” she grinned extending her hand to him. “Jeni's roommate.”

“Oh,” Ben exclaimed in surprise, “I didn't even see you there. Nice to meet you. I'm Ben.” He took her hand and gently kissed the back of it.

“Wow, handsome and gentlemanly,” she nodded as she withdrew her hand. “I've got a bit of work to do, so, if you don't mind...” she began to scoot out of the room cautiously. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Likewise,” he smiled.

Jeni returned to the living room with a pair of khaki-green pants, a black tunic top cinched at the waist by a thick silver belt and a pair of black ballet flats. She spun for him. “Is this better?” she smiled.

Ben nodded his head in appreciation. “You'll be much more comfortable in that,” he replied. “And you look just as smashing.” He grabbed her jacket from the hook by the door and held it up to her, helping her put it on. “Mine's in the car,” he explained when she cocked a concerned eyebrow at him. 

She picked up her handbag from its spot next to the sofa and slung it over her arm. “I'm ready,” she said. Ben held the door open for her and grasped her elbow as they walked down the stairs, finally opening the car door for her and helping her get in. “Thank you. I've never had a man be so gentlemanly,” she commented as he got into the driver's seat.

“Well,” he replied, “Maybe you just haven't dated the right men.”

“Truthfully,” she answered, “I've never been on an actual date before.” She could feel the blood begin to rush to her face and was sure that her usually pale skin was turning a beautiful shade of scarlet.

“I find that hard to believe.” He turned to gaze at her for a moment while he started the car. “A woman as beautiful as you?”

Jeni shook her head. “Never.”

“Well,” Ben smiled, “I'm happy to be your first ever official date.” 

He merged the car into traffic and they drove the route to the pub in silence, Ben concentrating on the road, Jeni watching the storefronts they passed, wondering what exactly she could expect from him. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and let out a sigh, steaming up the window with a little puff. 

“Is there something on your mind, Darling?” he asked when heard her huff. “You seem awfully quiet.”

She sat up more and leaned towards him, her eyes tracing the angles of his cheekbones. “Just wondering what you have planned,” she answered. “I'm not really one for surprises.”

He let out a deep chuckle. “I assure you, it will be fun.” He wiggled an eyebrow at her before turning his attention back to the road. “Ah, we're here.” He maneuvered the car into a nearly empty car park next to a pub that had no discernible name, it's only sign outside saying “Pub.” He parked in an empty space and got out, making his way around the car to help her out. “You can leave your jacket in the car, if you'd like,” he said as he grasped her hand.

“I'm fine,” she answered. “It's a bit chilly.” In reality, the chill was all internal. She realized that she barely knew the man she was spending the evening with. They'd met twice for coffee, the first time not even being a pre-planned event, yet here she was, going on a date with him.

He continued being chivalrous, holding the door of the pub open for her to pass, pulling her chair out once they'd gotten to their table. “I recommend the fish and chips, here, they're phenomenal,” he suggested as he handed her a worn menu after she had removed her jacket and hung it from the back of the wooden chair over her handbag.

Jeni shrugged, setting the menu down on the corner of the table. “Sounds good,” she smiled. “Any drinks here you recommend?”

“A good stout will never steer you wrong,” he grinned. Upon seeing her look of distaste, suggested, “Of course, if you're looking for something a bit lighter, a good Riesling is always wonderful.”

She took a deep breath. “That sounds much better.” She smiled, but inside, she wanted to scream at herself. This was a date. She was supposed to enjoy it, yet, here she was, feeling like it was pure torture. “Excuse me,” she said as she stood up. “I need to freshen up.” 

He stood with her and his hand brushed against her arm as she passed him. “Don't be too long,” he whispered. His touch and his smile made her shiver. She nodded and continued to the ladies' room, glancing over her shoulders to see that he had sat down again and his attention was on the television in the corner showing a football match.

She found the ladies' room without incident, pushing through the door and taking refuge in a stall. Pulling her cell phone from her pocket, she dialed Kim. There were a couple rings before Kim answered, “Hey, Jen, how's the date?”

“Not so good,” she sighed. “I'm nervous and you know how I get when I'm nervous.” Without giving Kim a moment to respond, she continued, “I don't know what to talk about with him and he still won't tell me what we're doing.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Kim halted her. “Just relax. Have a drink. Be your usual punny self.” She was afraid her advice was falling upon deaf ears, satisfied when she heard Jeni take a deep, calming breath.

“You're right,” Jeni said. “What if he doesn't like puns?”

“Then that's a man you don't need in your life,” Kim snickered. “Now, go. Enjoy yourself. I only want you to call me if everything falls horribly apart and you need a rescue.” She hung up before Jeni could argue.

Jeni closed her eyes and rested her head on the metal stall wall. You can do this, she told herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door, walking out of the stall, out of the restroom and into the main room of the pub with more of an air of confidence than she'd previously had. She smiled at Ben as she approached their table, leaning in to whisper, “Much better,” as he stood and pulled her chair out. When he looked at her in confusion, she winked at him, hoping secretly she wasn't laying it on too thick.

“I took the liberty of ordering while you were gone,” he said as he sat back down. “I hope you don't mind.”

“Not at all.” She drummed her fingers on the table. “Will you give me just a little hint of where we're going after this?”

“Do you fancy golf?” he asked, a sly smile spreading across his face.

She shrugged. “Not especially, but I don't hate it.” Furrowing her eyebrows, she asked, “Why, were you planning on visiting a golf tournament?”

“Rawr,” he answered, not letting the goofy grin fade. “That's all you get.”

“We'll see,” she whispered under her breath. To his face, she said, “Fine. I'll trust you.”

The barkeep brought their food and, though she hadn't been initially very hungry, Jeni nearly inhaled the food. “Mmmmm,” she hummed, “This is delicious.” She washed down her bite with the remaining wine in her glass. “You weren't kidding.”

“Right?” He put his hand over his mouth, bobbing his head as he worked to chew and swallow his food.

“Well, I've been told things like that before that turned out to be fishy,” she grinned.

“Ha!” he laughed. “Fishy! I love it.” He was a keeper.

They finished their meal, Ben paid while she got her jacket back on and grabbed her handbag, meeting him at the door. He held her hand as they went out to his car, softly curling his fingers around hers. She wasn't sure if the fuzzies she was feeling were the result of the chemistry between them or the wine, but she enjoyed it. It had begun to rain, but she didn't notice it much.

As she got back into the car, he reached into the back seat and grabbed something. “You, my dear, are not allowed to see anything else until we get to out destination,” he said, his voice low as he tied the swath of fabric he had grabbed around her eyes. 

“Not fair,” she scowled. “I told you I don't like surprises.”

“But I've given you clues,” he chuckled as he got back in the car.

They spent the ride with Jeni asking questions, trying to pry more clues. Her efforts were useless as he stonewalled her with a “Rawr” every time she asked something.

When, at last, they arrived at their destination, Ben helped her from the car, but didn't take the blindfold off. “I thought you'd take this thing off when we got here,” Jeni complained. 

“Just a little longer,” he growled into her ear. “Once we're inside.”

They walked for a bit, feet crunching on gravel, and she could hear him speaking with someone and paying for tickets. He guided her away from the ticket booth, finally loosening the fabric from the back of her head, then pulling it off entirely before shoving it into his jacket pocket. “Voila!” he said as she looked around.

At first, the light was blinding, despite the fact that it was dark out. It took her a moment to realize there were flood lights. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she could make out statues and plants, before hearing a reptilian roar from behind a bank of trees. “Dinosaurs?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Dinosaur Miniature Golf,” Ben grinned. “Welcome to Jurassic Golf.” 

They walked to a little hut to the left and got clubs and balls, then through a gate that said “First Hole.” “I can't believe you brought me to play dinosaur mini golf,” Jeni laughed.

“Well,” he scoffed, “It sounded fun. Besides, you don't strike me as the dancing and martini sort.”

Jeni shook her head. “Nope, but I'm not opposed to movies.” When she saw the disappointment begin to cloud his eyes, she backpedaled. “This is unexpected, but much, much better.”

Ben grinned at her like an oversized puppy. “Ladies first,” he said as he waved at the first hole. 

Jeni placed her ball on the tee, squared up her club and gave it a tap. It missed. She tried again and got it in. “Let's see what you've got, Hot Shot,” she said as she fished her ball out of the cup and passed Ben. 

“Alright,” he answered. She giggled when he wiggled his butt to get his club in the right trajectory. He made a hole in one and turned to flash her a taunting smile.

The rest of their evening was spent in friendly competition, ending with Ben helping Jeni get her ball in the 18th hole by standing with his feet around the hole and telling her to aim for his feet. She got it in, but not before erupting in a fit of giggles as he nearly fell off jumping out of her way. She rushed to help him keep from falling and he crashed into her, knocking her into the wall. “Oh, I'm so sorry,” he said with embarrassment. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

His eyes were so full of concern. Jeni wrapped her arms around his waist. “No,” she smiled, kissing him softly on the cheek. He turned his head and intercepted her when she went to kiss him a second time, letting his lips brush gently against hers.

“I'm glad,” he whispered.

“Hey, you two, people want to play through,” a rude voice interrupted their bliss. “Do you mind?”

Ben pulled Jeni away from the wall and grasped her hand. “We should get going.” She nodded mutely and followed him away from the last hole. They turned in the balls, clubs and score cards and exited the park.

When Ben dropped Jeni off at her flat, he walked her to the door. “I'd like to do this again,” he said as he held her hands.

“This was nice,” she agreed. She stood on her tiptoes to give him another kiss. “Monday, same time, same place?” she asked once their kiss had ended.

“You can count on it.” He smiled, gave her another soft peck and turned to leave as she opened her door and went inside.


End file.
